I Don't Like You but I Love You
by Artemis97
Summary: Modern P&P. Will Darcy is a new student at Roswell High, and when he meets Lizzie Bennet he thinks her attitude is annoying...until he falls in love with it. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The New Guys

My first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction…I hope you enjoy

**My first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction…I hope you enjoy. This is all set when they are in high school. If you don't like the idea of them cussing, then I suggest you don't read this story. 90 of teenagers cuss, so I thought I'd make this a little more realistic.**

Chapter 1: The New Guys

"Elizabeth!" a blond to-be-junior called to her twin sister. "Lizzie, where are you?"

"Over here, Jane!" Elizabeth called. She had long, wavy, reddish-brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. She was 5'7", and had a very athletic body. Her sister, Jane, on the other hand, had light blond hair that came to her shoulders, she was 5'5", and had more of a petite body. They were nothing alike but they still loved each other very much.

"Liz, two new guys are coming to our school!" Jane squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"Whoohoo, yippee, hurray, I'm really looking forward to it." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Aww…come on, be more enthusiastic!"

"I don't know why you work yourself up about a couple of guys. I don't get what's so great about them anyway. They're jerks who just care about themselves." Elizabeth replied.

"But they're handsome, and strong, and--" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her.

"And conceited, and selfish, and stuck-up. Oh, don't you just love them?" she said, clasping her hands in mock excitement.

"Whatever. You are so unfeeling."

"No…I'm just not stupid enough to believe in true love…at least not with those pigs. Maybe there is a guy somewhere who isn't like that, but if there was, he'd be taken."

"So…are you going to become lesbian on me?" Jane said jokingly. Elizabeth shoved her.

"Are you kidding me? I would never ever, EVER, turn out like Lindsay Lohan. Yeah, I like some guys that aren't complete and total jerks, but I don't obsess over two new ones coming to our school."

"Yeah, but I was still getting to the best part! They're moving in just a few miles away, at that old estate called Netherfield." Jane was almost jumping with excitement.

"Seriously? Nobody can afford that place!"

"Well, seems like someone can. And this is great, we'll finally have neighbors!"

"So…what's their last name?" Lizzie asked. She wasn't that interested in them, but she was curious. They lived on a farm in the middle of nowhere, and they hadn't had neighbors for a VERY long time.

"Not name, _names. _Bingley and Darcy. The Bingley's are the ones that own the estate, but the Darcy kid just lives with them. I can't remember their first names, but I'm really excited to meet them."

"Just like you're excited to start school tomorrow. You're crazy." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"You know you're excited, too. It's our junior year, and that means prom for us!" Jane loved dressing up, so prom was perfect for her.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about prom. You know I hate dressing up. Anyway, all the guys will be falling at your feet, begging for a dance." Lizzie pretended to be some random guy in love with Jane.

"Please, fair maiden, dance with me! I beg of you!" That made Jane and Elizabeth start laughing hysterically. Elizabeth wiped a few tears from her eyes that had slipped while she was rolling around on the ground.

"Liz, you want to go so you can make trouble. I heard from a senior that we get Mrs. Sawyer this year. I heard she has so much Botox that she looks like Michael Jackson."

"Nah, that can't be possible. But it will be fun annoying her." Lizzie smirked.

"Just try not to get detention every single day." Jane said, smiling.

"Hey, what are you smiling about? That's a serious matter. I probably will get detention every day, considering we still have the same detention teacher, or whatever you call them. If I get detention one day I will tick him off so that I have it every day. But then he'll kick me out…hey, I like where I'm going with this." Lizzie pretended to be in deep thought.

"Don't try to get any ideas, Lizzard, we don't want you getting suspended on the first day, do we?"

"Actually…"

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"So Will, I hear there's a few girls that live a couple miles down the road from us. Do want to visit them later today?" Charlie Bingley asked his best friend, Will Darcy.

"No, we'll meet them at school tomorrow. We don't have to waste time meeting them now." Will replied coldly.

"Aww…Will, you don't have to be such a jerk. It would be nice to know some people going to the same school as us before we started school. Maybe they could show us around the school."

"Yeah, but they live on a farm, and I hate the smell of farms." Will said dryly.

"C'mon, Will. Okay, I bet you 20 bucks that you can't go to their house and say hi without turning back." Charlie knew Will wouldn't back down on this. He didn't care about the money, but he never said no to competition.

"You're on." Was all Will said, and then he walked out the door and got in his car. He drove down to the Bennet's house (though he didn't know that was their last name yet) and parked his car next to their long driveway. Then he walked almost all the way up the driveway when he stopped. He saw two girls about his age talking in their backyard. He didn't know why, but he wanted to listen.

"Liz, two new guys are coming to our school! I'm so excited!" a pretty blond-haired girl practically squealed to the other girl. He figured they were talking about him and Charlie so he decided to keep listening.

"Whoohoo, yippee, hurray, I'm really looking forward to it." Will heard the voice of the other girl dripping with sarcasm. Her voice sounded like that of an angel. It was smooth and clear and hinted with laughter. He wondered if her face was a beautiful as her voice. It was. She looked like the most beautiful creature on the Earth to him. She had long brunette hair, bright green eyes, and she had a few freckles on her nose. She looked like she smiled a lot, and when she did smile, it was a wide, brilliantly white smile that showed off rows of perfect teeth. He listened to more of their conversation, but was mostly paying attention to the brunette.

"Elizabeth, remember what you did to Ms. Kessler? That was hilarious!" the blond-haired girl said.

"I know. I got suspended for a week. First I wrote on the board that she loved screwing our principal, and she didn't know who that was, but then she figured me out when I sawed through the chair leg and made it look normal so when she sat down she fell over. She was really ticked off and threatened to give everyone detention for a week if they didn't tell who it was. Finally that nerdy David kid told on me. I beat the shit out of him the next day." The brunette laughed at the memory. Will smiled at the thought of a girl getting in so much trouble. It was usually only guys that got suspended for that long.

"Wait, I think I hear rustling. Kitty! Lydia! Stop spying on me and Jane!" the brunette yelled. Will realized that they thought he was their sisters, and that the brunette would probably be coming this way in a matter of seconds, so he took off, jumped in his car, and sped back to Charlie's.

"Shit, shit, shit! I hope she didn't see me…"

"Will! Did you do what I asked?" Charlie asked, a smug look on his face.

"Well, I tried to, but they thought I was an intruder so I ran off." Will lied. It was partially true, but not completely.

"So…you lose. Pay up!" Charlie smirked.

Will pouted and handed Charlie a 20 dollar bill. "Whatever."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Hurry up, Lizzie! We're going to be late!" Jane called to her half-asleep sister.

"Jane, it's only 5:45. We don't have to be at school until 7:00." Lizzie tiredly said to her sister. "And it only takes 20 minutes to get there. So wake me up at 6:15."

Jane came over and yanked her sister out of bed. "I don't think so. We have to be there early today to get our schedules, and we have to look really good."

"Fine." Lizzie mumbled angrily to Jane, who was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a light blue poodle skirt that came down right past her knees, and she was wearing a white button up blouse with a matching blue shirt under it, and some white flats. She had pink lip gloss on, light blue eye shadow, pink blush, and some mascara on. Her hair was curled, and she had put some sparkles in it. All in all, she looked stunning.

"I get to dress you up today, Liz." Jane said smugly to her sister, pulling out a white skirt and green blouse. "This should fit nicely."

"No way in hell am I ever going to wear that." Lizzie got up, pulled out some brown Bermuda shorts, black long sleeved under armor, and a dark green shirt that had a black skull on it. "This is what I'm wearing." After she took a quick 5 minute shower she pulled on the shorts, put the black under armor on, and put the green shirt over it. Then she pulled up her naturally curly hair and put it in a ponytail, a few wisps coming out and going down the side of her face. She barely put any make-up on because she thought it made her look like a whore, and it just didn't fit her that well. She put some pink lip gloss on, a little bit of blush, a little mascara, and some sparkles around her eyes instead of eye shadow.

"There, I'm done." Jane rolled her eyes at her sister's stubbornness. Couldn't she at least wear something nice today? It was the first day of school for God's sake!

"Okay, whatever. Let's go get some breakfast." Jane said, already walking down the stairs. She almost fell over as Lizzie breezed past her and jumped off the stair case with 4 steps left. Sometimes Jane just didn't get her. How could she have so much energy?

"Ha, ha! I got the Cookie Crisp, slowpoke!" Lizzie yelled at her sister.

"I don't care. You know I hate those cereals. They have so many carbs! You're going to get fat from that, you know?" Jane replied, disgusted.

"You care WAY too much about your weight. You could gain some weight. Anyway, I exercise it off."

"Yeah, whatever." Jane said as she pulled out some Total cereal.

"How can you eat that stuff? It tastes like sawdust." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose.

"How do you know what sawdust tastes like? Oh yeah, when we were four you thought it would be fun to taste it." Jane smirked.

"It didn't taste that bad. It didn't really taste like anything."

"Still, your food has like 500 calories and way too much sugar." Jane didn't understand how 500 calories could appear appealing.

"Hey, you're the one who woke me up a 5:45! I need the energy!" Elizabeth defended.

"Just hurry up and eat! We have to leave in 10 minutes." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, mom." She muttered.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Come on, Charlie, why do we have to go early?" Will complained.

"Because, we have to see the school before we actually start. How are we supposed to know where our classes are?" Charlie replied, annoyed.

"It's called we look at our schedules. They show the room number, dumbass." Will said, doing the retard sign.

"Just shut up. I have to concentrate on driving."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"We're finally here…and we're 30 minutes early. Why couldn't I sleep in again?"

"Stop complaining. We're here, and that's not going to change. So just be quiet." Jane said sternly.

"You know you're only 2 minutes older than me. That doesn't mean you have a right to boss me around." Elizabeth said, ticked off.

"Yeah, but I'm a lot more mature than you are, so I do have a right to boss you around."

"Let's just go inside." Elizabeth mumbled; already out of the car and walking up to the front doors of the high school. When she walked in she saw her best friend, Charlotte Johnson.

"Yo, Char!" she called, running up to her. "Whazup?"

"Lizzie, you really need to stop talking like that. You need to talk more civilized." Charlotte said. Elizabeth pretended to act scared and backed away.

"They got you too! Not my dear, dear Charlotte, too! Please tell me they haven't brainwashed you into acting like a civilized lady! Please, noooooo!" Elizabeth cried.

"Liz, you're making a fool of yourself. And my mom thought I'd get a boyfriend if I was more girly."

"You can't become girly! We made an oath!" Elizabeth said, her eyes pleading.

"In second grade, Liz! We're juniors for god's sake! We need to act more civilized!" Charlotte tried to make her understand.

"Since when did juniors act civilized? I see Stacey making out with pretty much any hot guy she sees. Is that civilized?"

"Well, no…but still!"

"You're just like Jane…trying to turn me girly. Not gonna happen, sister. I will stand separate and strong!" Elizabeth put her hand over her heart and saluted.

"Yeah, whatever, Liz. Hey, Anne, wait up!" Charlotte called to a girl down the hall and ran after her.

Elizabeth pretended to sniffle. "My friends leaving me already? I thought we would last at least 5 more minutes. Oh, what will I do?" she wailed in a mock voice.

"What are you crying about, my dear Lizzie?" Thomas Collins walked up to her. Oh, god.

"YOU!" she yelled and ran off down the halls toward Jane. He really needed to leave her alone. Why can't he stalk someone else? She saw Jane talking to a guy who had red hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed really friendly, but his partner looked like he was in living hell. Which school could be at times.

"Hey, Janie, who are you talking to?" Elizabeth called to her sister, who seemed like she was already in love with the guy.

"Oh, hey, Liz. This is Charlie Bingley. Charlie, this is my sister, Elizabeth Bennet." Jane introduced them, while still staring at Charlie.

"Call me Liz. But who's that Mr. Friendly sulking next to you?" She said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "Oh, that's my friend, William Darcy."

"Ah," she curtsied "not very nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy." She said in a British accent.

"The feeling is mutual." He said coldly. Elizabeth just stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, confused by her staring at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"God, I learned that in fourth grade. It means I feel the same way. In other words, it's not very nice to meet you either." He snapped.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Elizabeth muttered.

"Charlie, can we go talk to someone other than this annoying girl?" Meanwhile, Charlie had been cracking up.

"Aww…come on Will, she's not that bad. I can tell you already like her."

Will face immediately turned bright red. "I do not! She's an annoying bitch!"

"Calling me a bitch, oh King of all Asses?" Elizabeth said in her annoying British accent.

"Stop talking like that! It's really fucking annoying!" Will yelled.

"Will, you know you love it." Charlie was still set on making him embarrassed.

"Yeah, at least I'm not staring at her sister non-stop like you." Will got him back.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's incredibly hot." Charlie said sheepishly, shrugging. Jane's face turned red.

"Come on, Charlie, let's go." Will said, dragging him away from Jane.

"Well, he seemed very friendly." Elizabeth said to Jane.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

**By the way, the DS is my borderline since borderline isn't working for me right now. Anyway, there's my first chapter. Not very good, I know, but it gets more interesting later on. I decided to mix things up a bit, so I made Jane and Lizzie twins, and I made Lizzie have green eyes. Not a big change, but still. And Will and Charlie are both going to be juniors, too. Well, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: English

Here's the second chapter of my new story…I hope you enjoy

**Here's the second chapter of my new story…I hope you enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews.**

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?!" 16 year old Elizabeth Bennet screamed. "Every single class with him!"

"Lizzie, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Said her twin sister, Jane.

"Yes it is! He's a conceited asshole! I don't want to be in every single class with him!" Lizzie cried.

"You just met him! He can't be that bad!"

"He called me a bitch!"

"He did?" Jane asked, confused.

"No, I just made that up. Of course he did! You just didn't notice because you were too busy staring at Charlie!"

"Was not!" Jane defended.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Lizzie yelled, exasperated. Their principal, Mr. Barnes, came up to them. He pointed to Lizzie.

"Detention, 5:00, I better see you there!"

"She was yelling, too." Elizabeth stared accusingly at Jane.

"I didn't see her." He turned and stalked away.

"Thanks a lot. Detention on the first day. Won't Mom and Dad be thrilled?" she asked sarcastically. Jane was smirking.

"Oh, I'm sure they will."

"Fuck you."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Hey, Will, Lizzie already got detention." Charlie nudged his friend.

"Are you kidding me? School hasn't even started yet." Will's said, his mouth agape.

"Yeah, she and Jane were yelling in the hall and the principal just walked up and gave Lizzie detention."

"That's not fair, Jane was yelling, too."

"I know, but I'm guessing Lizzie was a trouble-maker last year so the principal just automatically decided it was her." Charlie laughed. "Sucks for her."

"Well, what were they yelling about?" Will asked, curious.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Charlie gave an evil grin.

"Come on, man, that's not fair. You have to tell me."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Yes. Tell me!"

"Well, Lizzie was yelling about how she was going to be in living hell because you were in all of her classes," that made Wills face turn red, "And Jane said it wasn't that bad, then Lizzie said you called her a bitch, then Jane said you didn't, then Lizzie said she was too busy staring at me to notice, and then Jane kept saying she wasn't and Lizzie kept saying she was, and on and on and on, until the principal gave Lizzie detention." Charlie took a deep breath then bowed.

"You could seriously be a chick the way you talk, dude." Will shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shut up."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Since History was first period for Lizzie, she went ahead and went there early. (Un)Lucky for her, Will Darcy had decided to show up early too.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically to Will as she took a seat at the back of the classroom. There were a few other people there already; the whore, Stacey Foreman, the jock, Chris Sheppard, the nerd, David Juniet, and the stalker, Thomas Collins. At least this was the only class Lizzie was in with Collins. Collins got up and sat in the seat next to Lizzie. Chris did a wolf-whistle.

"Aww…look at the two lovebirds." He said.

"Shut the hell up, jackass."

"Is Lizzie in a bad mood today?" Elizabeth stood up.

"I said shut the hell up!" Her face was red with anger.

"But don't you like me, Elizabeth?" Thomas looked like he was about to cry.

"Hell no! You're ugly, short, and gay. Not to mention you stalk me every single day of my life!" That made him burst into tears. She rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Loser." Then she saw Chris and Stacey making out in the corner.

"Get a room!" She yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Stacey said in her snotty voice, and then sat down.

"Sorry, I don't enjoy watching whores." Lizzie muttered. She flinched when Will picked Collins up, moved him to a different seat, and then sat next to her.

"What the hell?"

"I didn't think you wanted to sit next to Collins. I know you don't like me, either, but would you prefer him or me?" He had a good point.

"You, I guess." She mumbled.

"So…what's up?" she smiled at him trying to make a conversation with her.

"I don't know, what's down?" He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" she couldn't say anything smart to that.

"What's going off?" Maybe she could.

"Stop being a smartass."

"Stop being a dumbass."

"God damnit! What do you want from me?" He asked, exasperated.

"I don't know…you were the one who started talking to me." She shrugged.

"Well, where do you live?" he already knew the answer, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Are you a stalker like Collins?" she looked at him warily.

"No, I'm not. I mean do you live in the city, country, suburbs?"

"I live on a farm." She said simply.

"What animals do you have?" he asked, trying to start a conversation again, just hoping she wouldn't be a smartass this time.

"I don't know…horses, cows, pigs, sheep, chickens, dogs, cats, rats, mice, raccoons, opossums, snakes, spiders, the usual animals that you find on a farm." She shrugged again.

"Wait. You have pet rats, mice, raccoons, opossums, snakes, and spiders?" Disbelief was planted clearly on his handsome features.

"No…I thought you were just talking about the animals on the farm, not the ones that are actually pets…" she trailed off.

"You are so…I don't know…oblivious, unbelievable, obnoxious, really, there is nothing that can describe you!" he practically screamed in frustration. Couldn't she actually pay attention to what he was actually saying for once in her life? Or was it really that hard?_ Calm down, Will, _he thought to himself. _You just met her…it could be a reaction to the way you treated her this morning. _And he did feel bad about that. But he thought the only way he could mask his attraction to her was by being cold and harsh. Frustrated, he pulled out a book and tried to take his thoughts off of Lizzie Bennet. She was just a girl--an incredibly pretty girl, he might add--and she meant nothing whatsoever to him. He kept trying to put his thoughts to _Eragon, _the book he was reading, and he finally succeeded when he came to his favorite part, the part when he attacks the Urgals at the small town of Yazuac. But only a few minutes later he was disturbed by an annoying voice, though in this situation the voice was coated with sugary sweetness.

"What's up, sexy?" the voice growled. Stacey.

"I'm reading." He grumbled. She sat on his desk, scooting closer to him.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked leaning uncomfortably close to him.

"A book." He managed to angrily mutter through clenched teeth. She was really getting on his nerves. Thank god that Lizzie decided to interrupt.

"Really?" She asked in mock surprise. "A book? I didn't know people read books. I thought they only read fans and pillows and things like that."

"Yes, I know, but I thought I might mix things up a bit." Will explained, playing along. Stacey looked angry for some reason.

"Ah, pillows and fans really can get boring after a while. All they say is 'Do not hold over face' or 'Do not stick fingers in fan'. That is really obvious, dumbasses. Tell us something we don't know. And then when little kids read it they think it would be fun to try it out, and if they hadn't read it, they wouldn't be dumb enough to try it. All in all, pillows and fans are quite boring and dangerous to read." She finished, smiling.

"Yeah, that's why I like to read books."

"You know," Lizzie started to say, but Stacey interrupted her.

"I was talking to him, slut!" she yelled at Lizzie. Lizzie just laughed, causing Stacey's face to turn red.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" she screamed. It was easy to make her mad.

"Oh, just the fact that you're calling _me _a slut, when you're the queen of all whores." Lizzie laughed again.

"How dare you? I am NOT a whore." A vein looked like it was about to burst on her head.

"Really? I thought the definition of whore was a woman who slept with a man who she was not married to. And you've definitely slept with a LOT of guys."

"And you haven't?" Stacey pretty much shrieked.

"Actually, no, because I'm not a whore…like you." Lizzie smirked. It was so easy to make her mad. Stacey stepped up and raised her hand. Right as it was about to make contact with Lizzie's face, Lizzie shot _her_ hand up and twisted Stacey's wrist. Stacey screamed in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"You were the one who tried to slap me." Lizzie defended as she slumped back into her seat.

As soon as she sat down the history teacher, Mr. Olinger, walked in. Then announcements started.

"Welcome, students, to Roswell High. I hope you enjoy this year immensely!" Everyone groaned. Like anyone would _enjoy_ school. "We have 5 new students this year, three juniors, and 2 freshmen. Their names are Charles Bingley, Caroline Bingley, William Darcy, Kaitlin Ross, and Daniel Philips. Please welcome them to our wonderful school." Will sighed in relief. They hadn't said his _real _name. Fitzwilliam was really embarrassing.

"Wait. Charlie has a sister?" Lizzie asked Will.

"Yeah, she just came separately." For some reason he looked happy about that.

"Oh. That's interesting."

"I have one question." It was his turn now.

"What?"

"How many guys have Stacey slept with?" He was just curious, and he really wanted to hear her voice again. It was like a drug.

"You do NOT want to know."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

**Whoohoo! My second chapter! Sorry it took me forever…my computer stopped working for a long time and I've been on vacation and stuff…so I really didn't have time. It's not as long as my first chapter, but I'm still proud of it even if it isn't very good. But I succeeded in wasting two long chapters before the first day of school even started! Hurray! Well, it started at the very end…but still. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was at camp which was really fun

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was at camp which was really fun. I played some uber awesome paintball and went on some uber awesome Jet Ski rides. And I did ropes courses and rock walls…so it was pretty sweet. Also, this story is set in Ohio…just to mention that if I hadn't already. By the way…I just pulled the name Roswell High out of nowhere so it doesn't have to do with anything. Also, I when I mentioned Charlotte's last name was Johnson I wasn't really paying attention and I completely forgot that her last name is Lucas. So I think I'm going to change her last name to that, if it's not too confusing.**

Chapter 3: The Party

"So…how was your first day of school?" Jane asked her sister.

"Okay, I guess." Lizzie answered.

"Just okay? I saw you getting cuddly with Will." Jane smirked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Just because I talked to him doesn't mean I like him. At least I wasn't sitting a billimeter from Charlie whispering in his ear and giving little love notes to him. That almost made me throw up."

"They weren't love notes!" Jane defended. "And anyway, billimeter is not a word."

"Yes it is! Well…maybe it's not but it should be! It makes sense in this case."

"Ugh…whatever. Is anyone joining you for detention?" Jane had to smirk again. Lizzie had a sly look on her face.

"Actually…someone is. I saw that Mr. Harris was about to turn around and I couldn't help but pass a note to that someone saying that he was a boring, mentally retarded, queer teacher and that he needed to go to a hair club for men meeting right as he turned around. That person happened to get detention." Lizzie laughed. "And you'll never guess who it was."

"David?"

"Nope."

"Thomas?"

"Incorrect. Why would I want to spend detention with him?"

"Okay, okay. Chris?"

Lizzie made the incorrect sound that you hear on game shows. Jane's eyes widened in realization.

"Will?!"

"Ding! We have a winner!" Elizabeth laughed again.

"Oh my god! You got Will put in detention? That is so mean!"

"Jane, you're just too nice. Nowadays that is called _funny. _Not mean. _Funny._"

"You are so heartless! How could you do that? He's new here and he probably feels left out. That's just cruel."

"I don't think your boyfriend Charlie thought so. He was laughing his ass off when he heard."

"Wait…how did you find out that I was going out with Charlie?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"When you just admitted that you were going out with him about 6 seconds ago." It was Lizzie's turn to smirk.

"But you were saying he was my boyfriend!"

"I was kidding around. I didn't actually think it was true!" Then Lizzie sobered up. "When were you planning on telling me, exactly, Janice Marie Bennet?" Elizabeth asked as she raised her eyebrows. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so silly! I was going to tell you tonight."

"Silly, Jane? I am hilarious. If you dare use that title in front of me again…off with your head! Okay, not really…but you don't use the word silly in the 21st century. It is unacceptable. Actually, it is a gay word that no one uses any more."

"Well, anyway, I have some important news I have to tell you." Jane said, starting to get excited again. "I just found out that there is a welcoming party for Charlie's family at Charlotte's house tonight."

"That's great! If it's just Charlie's family then that means Darcy won't be there."

"Well, it's for Will too, but there aren't any other people from his family there." A look of disappointment crossed Lizzie's face. Then it brightened again.

"But I'll be in detention! Wait, Darcy's going to be there too. Damn it, why couldn't I have played the prank on someone else?" Lizzie internally fought with herself.

"Liz! The party isn't until 7:30 so you'll be out of detention anyway."

"Oh. That makes sense."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

"_What do you mean, 'you don't have anything nice to wear'?_" Jane screamed at her sister. "You have to have a skirt around here somewhere!"

"Sorry, but I don't. You know I would never be caught wearing a skirt or dress. Oh well, that means I can't go to the party because I don't have anything nice to wear and none of your things fit me. I'm bummed." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Oh, you can still go. You see, it's only 3:00 right now, and that means you still have 2 hours until you have to go to detention. It only takes 15 minutes to get to school so that means we can go shopping as long as I get you back here by 4:40. Isn't that a great idea?" Jane had to enthusiastically mention.

"You can't make me go." Lizzie smirked, but it faded as soon as Jane put on her puppy dog face.

"Please? _Please_ Lizzie? I really want you to come. Pretty please?"

"Jane! That's not fair! You know I can't say no to you when you do that!"

"Exactly my point. Now _please?_" Jane pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing pink." Jane went back to normal.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting you to anyway. There's a Plato's Closet only about 20 minutes from here. They have awesome clothes and they aren't that expensive." Jane happily said while Lizzie started grumbling.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Oh my gosh! This would look perfect on you!" Jane exclaimed. She was holding up a jean miniskirt and a forest green halter top.

"The shirt's okay but I'm not wearing the skirt."

"Aww…come on Liz…Please?" Jane did the puppy dog face again.

"No. And that's final." Jane knew it was best not to argue with her sister.

"Well, then, what are you going to wear?"

"I kind of like these jeans." Lizzie walked over to the clearance rack that had a pair of denim boot cut jeans for 15.

"Ooh…those are nice. I would prefer a skirt but that's good, too." Jane commented.

"Then I guess I'll get them. 15 is a pretty good price. That's 25 in all."

"Wait. You have to get shoes, too." Jane reminded her.

"I have plenty of tennis shoes at home. I can just wear those."

"Oh, no you don't. You are not wearing tennis shoes." Jane said strictly.

"Then I'll wear flip flops."

"Those don't go very well either. Oh! I see the perfect shoes for you over there! Oh my gosh they would look amazing with your outfit." Jane got off track easily when it came to clothes. She rushed over to the shoe rack and pulled out two high heels that had a strap that came around the ankle and matched the shirt Lizzie was buying perfectly.

"Jane," Lizzie said with a deadly tone. "You know I don't wear high heels."

"But they're _perfect._" She gushed.

"Yes, but they are also girly. I'm already girly enough wearing that halter top. And anyway, they cost 20 dollars. 25 is enough for now."

"You know I'll pay for them. _Please?_ Just for me? Pretty please?" Jane fell on her knees and looked up at Lizzie's stern face with her ultra puppy eyes.

"Fine." Lizzie muttered, exasperated. Jane jumped up and clapped her hands in joy. She grabbed the clothes and handed them to the cashier.

"45 dollars and 62 cents." The cashier said to them dryly. She looked like she was really bored. Lizzie gave her the money and grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"So, Will, how are you enjoying detention?" Lizzie smirked.

"Shut up."

"Aww…come on. It was just a joke. I didn't want to be alone in detention." Will grunted.

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one who sat next to me. You were the only person I could give it to." She defended.

"What about Irma?" He said, referring to the nerdy girl with the nasal problem who had been sitting on the other side of Lizzie.

"You know she would've told on me. I didn't know about you, but I figured you'd bring a bad impression on yourself if you would've told on me. Nobody wants to hang out with a loser who rats people out. Not to mention I would've beat the shit out of you if you would've told on me."

"Sure you would've." He said sarcastically.

"You do not want to test me."

"Aren't you afraid that Mr. Greene will hear us? I know he's in the other room, but still."

"I've been in here too many times to count, and I know every secret of this room and its keeper. Mr. Greene always has PBS turned on full blast in the other room. He won't hear us, believe me."

"Okay, whatever." They sat there for a few minutes without saying anything.

Lizzie finally broke the silence. "Well, I might as well finish my homework while I'm stuck in this hellhole." With that she grabbed her book bag and pulled out her Calculus homework.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Lizzie had to admit that Jane looked gorgeous in her outfit. She was wearing a short, sky blue halter dress and silver peep toe heels. Her hair was curled and pinned to her head with some curls falling out and masking her face perfectly. She had silver dangling earrings and a diamond bracelet to match. The diamonds weren't real, since they couldn't afford that, but they looked real. She had pink lip gloss on, and some light blue eye shadow that matched her dress perfectly. She had even added some hairspray to her hair to make it sparkle. She looked all together amazing. No wonder Charlie had instantly went out with her. Lizzie looked a little bit simpler. She was wearing the outfit that she and Jane had bought earlier along with some of Jane's old clip-on earrings. (Lizzie doesn't like girly things, of course, so she never got her ears pierced.) They were little silver wolves and Lizzie loved wolves so she had finally agreed to wear them. She was also wearing pink lip gloss and she had some green eye shadow that she had lightly put on so you could hardly see it. She just pulled up her naturally curly hair into a ponytail and twisted it around the hair tie to make some sort of a bun.

"Liz, we need to straighten those curls on the sides of your face. They're so…messy looking." Jane went over and smoothed them down, only for them to bounce back up again. "You really do have crazy hair."

"That's my problem, not yours. And I'm not straightening my hair. Let's just go, okay?" Jane sighed.

"Okay. Are we going to take my car, or yours?" she asked.

"Uh…yours. You have the Sebring and that's a lot sportier looking than a Ford F-150."

"Well, then…let's go!" Jane's excitement started up again as they climbed in the car and drove the 15 minutes it took to get to Charlotte's house. When they arrived, they were greeted at their car by Charlotte.

"Lizzie! Jane! I'm so glad you guys could make it. And I'm sorry about earlier, Liz. My mom's been pressuring me to get a boyfriend for some reason."

"That's okay. I figured you would change some day." Lizzie said, pretending to sniffle.

"Yeah, whatever. But speaking of acting girly, do I see the infamous Lizzie Bennet wearing _high heels?_" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Jane used the puppy eyes trick."

"Oh." Charlotte said, as if that explained everything. "Well, let's get inside. They'll be arriving any time now." Charlotte led them into the house, which was decorated with all sorts of colorful streamers and had a big banner that said 'Welcome to Roswell!'. Lizzie thought it was pretty cheesy, but then again, she thought that almost all things were cheesy. There was two long tables filled with food and refreshments, including Charlotte's mom's special sherbert punch. 3 Doors Down played from the stereo in the corner of the room and everyone was dancing with the exception of the few nerds and social outcasts who just stood in corners either talking about Star Wars or glaring at everyone in the whole entire room. Of course there were some nerds dancing…okay, more like stumbling around and hopelessly flirting with girls.

"Elizabeth, darling! I've been waiting almost an hour for you to show up!" came the toady voice of Thomas Collins.

"Well, you waited for nothing. Goodbye." Lizzie spun in a perfect 180 and stalked off towards the refreshments table. Just as she was gulping down some of Mrs. Lucas's punch, 'Larger Than Life' by the Backstreet Boys blasted throughout the room. _Mr. Lucas's stupid surround sound stereo system. God this song sucks._ If fact, Lizzie actually liked this song, but she would never admit it due to the fact that she had said the Backstreet Boys were gay, and she didn't want anyone to think she was homosexual because she liked this song. But she followed the rest of the group and started dancing along. As she was dancing, she spotted her other best friend in the whole entire world, Jason.

"Yo Hercules!" she yelled to him as she ran and enveloped him into a giant bear hug.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked, pulling away from her.

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't especially like the hero Jason…so I decided to nickname you after a different Mythological character."

"That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside." He said sarcastically.

"I know. So why weren't you at school today?"

"You know how my dad's been having trouble with drugs?" When Lizzie nodded, he continued. "Well, we had a court hearing today and they insisted that my whole family be there, so I kind of had to go."

"Oh. Well, I missed you. I was stuck with the new guy, who is, by the way, the most conceited asshole on the whole entire earth."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Jane already filled me in on how well you guys got along today."

"Jane's full of it. I was just being nice. But before that he was complaining to his best friend about how much of an annoying bitch I was."

He coughed. "Uhum…of course you're not an annoying bitch at some points in time. You never are." Sarcasm again.

"I am not a bitch!" Lizzie defended. "I may be annoying some times, but I am not a bitch." Jason put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." He got a punch in the gut for saying that.

"Don't talk. It just makes you sound like an idiot."

"Can I mumble?"

"Sure, but you'll have to put on an orange parka that almost covers your whole entire face."

"Well, if I have to be Kenney, you have to be Cartman." Jason played along.

"Aww…do I have to be fatass?"

"Either that or faget."

"Fine. You can talk. By the way, I'm not fat I'm big boned."

"No…believe me, you're neither." Suddenly, the whole entire room went quiet.

"What the--oh." A pathway had been made for Darcy, Charlie, and a girl that looked similar to Charlie. _That must be Caroline_. Darcy was at the front, with Charlie and Caroline following. Will's face was as impassive as ever.

"Why does he look like that?" Jason asked Lizzie in the lowest tone possible.

"I don't know, he probably has something shoved up his ass." This caused her and Jason to snicker, and Darcy turned to look at them. So, just if spite of him, Lizzie pretended to curtsy. Will's head quickly shot back to looking forward, making Lizzie smirk. After the entrance was made, the music, which was now Rumors of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated by Rise Against, was turned back up to full blast and everyone was dancing again.

"Jason, Charlotte, I think we should play a prank on Darcy." Lizzie said to her two best friends in the whole entire world.

"Like what?" The said in unison.

"Jason pretends to be my boyfriend," she started, but Jason cut her off. "Really?"

"Pretend. Not for real."

"Shit." Lizzie patted him on the back.

"Sorry, that's life. So, as I was saying, Jason pretends to be my boyfriend, and starts up a feud with Darcy about how he called me a bitch. You think you can do that? I know you're a stand up comedian at heart, so I think you can."

Jason pretended mock hurt. "Of course I can. How could you ever doubt me?" Then he went back to normal. "Okay, this should be hilarious. But you guys have to at least let me get through five sentences before you start cracking up. Deal?"

"Deal." The both agreed. Jason cracked his knuckles and flexed his shoulders. "It's show time." With that he stalked off in the direction of Darcy, who had a Caroline Bingley attached to him like a leech.

"Hello, Darcy." He said in a dead serious tone.

"I'm afraid we haven't met before. You are?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No need for formality, Darcy. I heard you called my girlfriend a bitch."

"Elizabeth Bennet is your girlfriend?" He was clearly amazed.

"Yeah, and you know what? No one, do hear me? No one messes with my girlfriend." Jason poked Darcy in the chest. Darcy was easily 4 inches taller than him, but that didn't stop him from getting scared.

"I-I d-didn't know, sir. R-really, I-I didn't mean to." Darcy stuttered.

"Well, you know now. If I hear about you calling my girlfriend names again, I swear, you will not live to see the next day." Darcy face was as white as chalk.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"You better be." As soon as Jason said that he started cracking up and soon he was rolling around on the floor gasping for breath. Lizzie and Charlotte had followed that suite. Lizzie had one hand on her stomach and one on her mouth to keep her from guffawing. Everyone had turned to stare at them like that were crazy.

"What are you staring at? Turn the music back on!" Lizzie yelled while wiping tears from her eyes. Jason walked over and she gave him a high-five.

"That was hilarious! The look on his face was priceless. Man, he must be a wuss. He's like 4 inches taller than you and he was still scared. And I even got it on videotape." Lizzie held up Charlotte's digital camera and showed the whole scene to him.

"Man, I didn't know I was that great of an actor."

"You should join drama this year."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"But seriously, that has to be one of the funniest things ever. I wonder what his reaction will be."

Jason had to do an impression. "What is going on here? Answer me! I demand to know! If you don't tell me in 5 seconds I will personally throw you out of this party!" That made everyone start cracking up again. Darcy did wonder what was going on, but he was too shy to ask. And Jason had really scared him. Yeah, he was about 4 inches taller that him, and he worked out everyday, but he had never been much of a fighter.

"Willy, dear?" came the annoying sugarcoated voice of Caroline Bingley as she pushed herself closer to him, if that was even possible. "Don't you think that those three are absolutely horrid people that lack any type of social talent, unlike you and I?"

"Quite the opposite. At least they know how to leave you alone when you obviously don't want them around." Caroline giggled, oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her.

"You are so funny. But I don't know who you're talking about. Surely there's no one you spend time with a lot that you don't like. I know it's not me…but who?" she asked to herself, a pout on her face as she tightened her grip on Will's arm. "Anyway, they are very disagreeable people. I mean, coming up and threatening you for a comment someone completely deserved, ugh…come on. Who gets worse than that? And Elizabeth's boyfriend doesn't look very rich; I wonder why she dates him? Oh yeah, of course, she's just ugly and shallow." Caroline continued ranting, while Will zoned out by carefully watching the threesome. Lizzie, Jason, and Charlotte were dancing and they seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Will could tell Lizzie was a very good dancer by the way she moved and how careful and skillful her steps were. He longed to be the one dancing and laughing beside Lizzie. He didn't know why he found her so attractive; she had the rudest behavior. But for some reason, he liked that. He also loved how whenever she moved her dark curls would bounce and frame her beautiful face perfectly. Or how the few little freckles would show up when she smiled or when she scrunched her face in confusion. And he loved how her perfectly shaped eyebrows would raise whenever she was slightly amused. Or how her perfect rose lips would turn into smirk ever-so-often. Or how her eyes would sparkle whenever she was amused, happy, or excited. And how they sometimes changed colors in the lighting. He could go on for an eternity listing everything that he loved about Elizabeth Bennet. Of course, he felt ashamed by his attraction to her so he hid it by being most unkind and rude.

"Will? Willy, darling? Are you listening to me?" Caroline's sharp voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Oh, uh…of course I was." He replied, a little dazed.

"Then why are you staring at that dreadful Elizabeth Bennet? She's way too low class for you anyway. And she's rude and obnoxious, so unlike me, who is patient, sweet, and kind." _Yes, and Paris Hilton is not a whore. Of course. _Will thought to himself sarcastically. Caroline's new founded rant was cut short by Charlotte Lucas's voice that came through the surround sound speakers.

"Okay, so Charlie Bingley has agreed to the idea of having a dance contest, which was so kindly submitted by someone who's name shall remain anonymous." Charlotte attempted at a joke, which made about half the room laugh. "Okay, so you can choose any of the songs we have to dance to, and your dance can only be 2 minutes long. It has been decided that Charlie, Will, and Caroline will do the judging since they are the guests of honor. Whoever gets the highest score will be the winner. Sorry, there are no prizes other than the satisfaction of winning, and these little dancing fairies I got at Wal-mart for like 2 bucks each. So, let the dancing begin!" she finished, as about 10 people lined up for the contest. First in line was a girl by the name of Haley Smith, who wasn't very popular, but wasn't unpopular either. When everyone heard what song she picked they all groaned. Soldier Boi had once been popular with them before they heard it a thousand times everywhere they went. She did the Soldier Boi dance well, but the song choice was enough to get 5 point deducted from each judge so she ended up with a score of 15, which upset her. Next in line was Stacey Foreman who chose the song Glamorous by Fergie and danced a very sluttish dance, that had half the guys drooling by time it was over. Charlie thought it inappropriate, so he gave a 3, Will thought it ridiculous so Stacey got a 1 from him, but Caroline thought it would be something she could use some time to try and win Will over so she gave it a 7. Stacey was unhappy, but she shrugged it off. A few nerds tried their luck at the dancing but they just ended up either falling on their asses or falling into the judges table which got them an even worse score. The dancing contest was about to stop when Lizzie ran up and yanked off her heels.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you had my song on this system, but you do." She explained as they gave her weird looks.

"And why aren't you wearing shoes?" Darcy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't expect me to break dance in heels, do you?" She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is this song that you desire so greatly?" Lizzie rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"Diaspora, by Rise Against. My all-time favorite song." She said just as the song started. She just did a backbend slowly then brought her feet up over her body and she stood up. She waited for the drums to come in.

_Don't hold me up now; I can stand my own ground_

_I don't need your help now;_

_You won't let me down, down_

As soon as that started she did a quick back hand-spring and started into the song doing hand twists. (Twisting around while doing a hand stand) Then she sprung up and did a one hand round-off and immediately topped that off by lifting herself off the ground with her arms and swinging her body around itself carefully moving her hands to the right places so she kept her balance perfectly without touching the ground with any part of her body except her hands. For the rest of the song she kept doing crazy moves which never once failed to amaze the judges. Finally, the song ended, leaving a breathless Lizzie standing up, waiting for her score. Charlie stared at her with wide eyes and said one word. "Ten." She got the same score from Will, who commented that her dancing was amazing, but Caroline only gave her a 2 because of jealously, and that earned her plenty of boos from the crowd. Still, that left Lizzie in the lead. So Charlotte gave her a little blue fairy that spun around when you pressed a button.

"Awesome. That's what I've always wanted!" Lizzie exclaimed in mock excitement.

"Hey, I told you before; you pretty much just get the satisfaction of winning." Charlotte reminded her friend.

"I know. Ha, ha, Chris got second place and he got a pink fairy! And Haley got a purple one! At least I got blue."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to win so I decided to make the winner blue. Wow…it's already 10:30. The party is over in a half-hour." Charlotte said as she checked her watch.

"Then let's dance!" Lizzie dragged Charlotte to the dance floor and they both started dancing.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

**So…I finally got that done. Sorry to everyone who reads this story, I've just been really, really busy and I haven't had time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think I'm going to start a new story soon, so I may not be able to update enough. I have too many ideas! And I think I'm going to write a few chapters before I start updating again so that you won't have to wait so long in between updates. By the way, the links on the bottom are to what I imagined Lizzie and Jane's clothes to look like. Of course you don't have to click them and leave it to your imagination to what they look like.**

/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/janetdress1.jpg

/pictures/rpallydoublebowtie.jpg


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Battles

Modern P&P 4

**Wow, it's been a really long time. I've been working on this for forever, but I haven't had time to finish this. If there's anyone still reading this, thank you, and I'll try to update fast, okay. Thanks. Here it is.**

**By the way, I in no way own any of these characters. Just some of the jokes. And I also do not own Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, though I adore that song.**

**Chapter 4: Mind Battles**

Lizzie groaned as she got up at 4:30 am. All the rest of her family except her dad were petite and couldn't handle farm work, so she and her dad were stuck with the hard chores. Of course, it had its advantages. She didn't have to pay for any sports that she got into, and she got paid for doing some of the really hard things. Also, her dad hired a few farmhands so they weren't completely alone. She was pretty good friends with one of the farmhands, whose name was Jack Wickham. He was a little too flirtatious, but other than that, he was fun to hang out with. Of course, Lizzie didn't have any sort of relationship with him; he was 20 while she was 16. Still, he was pretty good looking. He had spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a dazzling white smile. He was a little over six feet tall, and he was pretty muscular. Lizzie went back into reality. She grabbed a pair of worn jeans, a white T-shirt, and an old blue and gray checkered flannel button-up shirt, then took a quick, cold, shower to wake her up. Then she ran downstairs, ate a small bowl of Reese's Puffs, then brushed her teeth quickly, and put on her work boots, which all in all took about 15 minutes. It took her 2 hours to feed all of her animals, which was pretty quick considering how many she had. She didn't have time to change because she would already be 5 minutes late if she didn't leave right then. So she jumped in her truck and sped off towards the school. She parked her car next to Jane's, jumped out, and ran as fast as she could to her locker. She ended up being exactly 7 minutes late and was given a demerit and a detention; the demerit for being late, the detention for saying 'I don't see your fat ass getting up at 4:30 and feeding a bunch of animals' to the teacher after getting the first demerit. Of course, history was a pain in the ass for Lizzie, since their teacher pulled a pop quiz on them; Caroline was transferred to that class so she was always annoying her; and let's just say Lizzie just wasn't in the best mood of her life. She almost jumped for joy when the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.

As Lizzie shoved her history books into her already crammed locker, Chris walked by and ever-so-sweetly commented on her clothing. "Hobo." He said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Homo." She retorted, looking meaningfully at his blue and white striped polo, khaki pants, brown sandals, and neatly combed hair.

"Hey, just because I wanted to look nice doesn't mean I'm a homo. At least I wear clothes that aren't from Larry the Cable Guy's closet." He smirked, looking pleased that he thought of that.

"Yeah, well at least I don't wear clothes that come from the wardrobe of Tyra Bank's hairdresser. I'd rather look like a redneck than a homosexual." As his smirk faded, hers lit up. "I win."

"Screw you."

"At least I'm not screwing people of the same gender."

"Shut the hell up." Instead of answering she just laughed, slamming her locker shut to reveal another annoying guy who she really didn't want to talk to. A week ago she had promised him that she would tell him what the whole joke with Jason at the party was about.

"Talk." Was the only thing he said.

"Nice greeting, Will. A simple 'Hello' or 'Hi' wouldn't suffice?" He just glared at her.

"Jason's not my boyfriend." She explained simply.

"I figured that, but why did he do it then? And why were you guys laughing?"

"It was a prank. And we were laughing because you looked absolutely terrified, yet you're at least 3 inches taller than him." This made her smirk.

"I wasn't scared, you're crazy." He scoffed, lying terribly.

"You were definitely scared. And you really shouldn't try lying. You're horrible at it."

"I wasn't lying."

"I told you not to lie. You can easily tell that you aren't telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth! I wasn't scared!" This got the famous Lizzie Bennet eye roll, and he finally gave up on trying to lie. "Maybe a little bit." He finally admitted sheepishly.

"You were literally shaking, and you were as white as a ghost. You were scared a lotta bit."

"Lotta isn't a word."

"Yes, Mr. Obvious, it isn't. But why did you feel the need to point that out? It's like explaining a joke to someone who completely gets it and just wants you to shut up because you're sounding like a four-year old."

"Nice analogy. By the way, what do you have against four-year olds?"

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Jane squealed, literally pouncing on her twin sister after school.

"Jane! Jane! Oh my god!" Lizzie mocked her.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, I have great news!" Jane started jumping up and down again.

"Jane, your heels are going to break if you keep doing that."

"Oh. You're probably right." Jane paused for a second after she stopped jumping. "Well, Charlie told me that they're having a party at Netherfield this Friday and that we have to come. Won't it be fun?!" This got her jumping once again.

"Is it only because your dream boy is there?" Jane smacked Lizzie in the arm lightly.

"It could be. But stop teasing me! It's not very nice."

"Some people aren't freakishly nice like you Jane, and I'm sorry about that. But sometimes I can't just help but look on the negative sides of things."

"What's so negative about this?"

"Two things, actually. Caroline Bingley and Will Darcy." Lizzie said, as if that explained everything.

"I don't know what you find about them that is so terrible. Caroline is sweet, and Will is shy. I don't know why you don't like them." Lizzie snorted.

"Caroline has to be the loudest, bitchiest, bimbo on the face of the earth. She never shuts up about how we're all 'uncivilized country hicks'. How is that sweet? And Will is just an ass to everybody. No explanation needed."

"Aww…Liz, you're too cruel."

"No, I'm not. You're too nice." Jane rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Whatever. But Charlie said we could invite anyone we want, so you can have your friends there, too. Come on Liz, you have to come." Jane pleaded, using the puppy dog attack. Lizzie finally gave in.

"Okay, but I'm not wearing anything formal."

"So a non-formal dress will be okay, right?"

"No. I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt, and that's final."

"Why can't you wear something nice just once? For me? Please?" Jane tried hopelessly. Dresses and cheerleading were the only things that were absolutely immovable on Lizzie's part. Jane could plead for days and Lizzie would still refuse.

"Jane, I've never worn a dress in my life, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. You know that even the puppy eyes don't work in this case."

"Fine." Jane huffed, pouting.

"Is Janie in a bad mood?" Lizzie asked incredulously. "Hell must've frozen over. The end is near!" She yelled, falling to the ground. This made Jane burst into a fit of giggles.

"Lizzie! Lizzie, stop! You're making a fool of yourself!" She barely managed to gasp. Lizzie stood up, wiping her jeans off.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." She said, smirking. Jane tried to pout again, but it just ended up as a weird looking smile. Suddenly Lizzie's face turned into a look of horror as she looked at the clock on her black Verizon Chocolate.

"Shit! I have soccer practice in 15 minutes!" she rushed to her truck and was about to start the engine when she realized that she had left all of her soccer stuff in the girls locker room, just in case this happened. "Thank God." She mumbled as she ran to the locker room to get ready.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Alright, girls! We're going to start out with some practice shots!" Coach Becca yelled out in her slight British accent. Everyone lined up behind half-line, waiting for her to pass the first girl in line the ball so she could shoot. The assistant coach was in the goal, waiting for the first shot. The first person made a ground shot, the second person missed the goal, and the third person shot it straight into the goalie's hands. Then it was Lizzie's turn. She positioned herself in a sort of crouch, her left leg forward so she could start out at a burst of speed when the ball came close enough. Right as the ball got half-way to her, she practically leapt at it meeting it with perfect timing and slamming it into the upper left corner of the goal.

"Nice job, Liz. Next!" The coach called. It went on like this for a few minutes and then the whistle blew.

"Nice job, girls. Let's get a water break; it's like 100 degrees out here."

"Actually, it's only 96." Lizzie had to say.

"Yeah, that's great. I was kidding!" The coach yelled at her.

"I know." She said with a smirk. After the water break they did some easy dribbling drills and practiced defense for a little bit. Then Coach Michael, the guy's soccer coach, approached the team. Coach Becca always had a crush on him, which disgusted half the team. He was 27 years old, almost 15 years older than most of the girls, so they thought it was gross. Then again, a few of the girls had crushes on him. He definitely wasn't bad looking. He had spiky brown hair, bright green eyes, and a muscular 6"3' frame. Of course, Coach Becca was only 25 so she was pretty interested in him. And she was about as good looking as he was with wavy shoulder-length black hair, slender 5"9' figure, moss green eyes, and ivory colored skin. Everyone joked about them having a secret relationship, which made them both blush, so that fueled the rumor even more.

"Hey, the guys were wondering if you girls wanted to scrimmage. Do you?" He asked in his deep baritone voice. Coach Becca looked at us and we nodded our heads.

"Sure. 5 minutes?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good. See you then." He flashed her a smile, which made her almost faint, and walked away.

"Good thing you aren't playing otherwise we'd lose for sure. All he'd have to do is smile and you'd pass out." Ashia, a tall African-American girl commented.

Coach Becca rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, let's get our positions. Ashia, goal, Lizzie, right wing, Sidney, center, Taylor, other center, Britney, front point, Rachel and Julie, defense, Alicia, left wing, Katie, back point; Michaela and Lauren, midfield. Lily, Hannah, and Abbey, sit out for the first quarter. Let's go!" she yelled as they ran out to their positions. The guys decided to try and distract the girls by not wearing any shirts, but it didn't work, since they had practically gained immunity by playing against guys their whole lives. As Lizzie lined up on the half-line, (they were kicking off) she was surprised to see Darcy across from her.

"Well, well, look who decided to grow some balls and actually play a sport. I thought people smaller than you scared the shit out of you." She said, smirking.

"Not in this case. We're going to kick your asses." Lizzie rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep thinking that, pretty boy." She meant that as an insult but he took it as a compliment. He had no clue why he was attracted to her; she was clearly below him. She had a loud obnoxious family, she wasn't exactly poor, but she wasn't rich either, her family had a terrible social status, and she came from a small country town in Ohio. He had a calm, quiet family, he was incredibly wealthy, he had a good social status, and he came from Beverly Hills. Why the hell did he like her? Of course, she was beautiful. Everybody said Jane was definitely the best-looking of the Bennet's, but he had to disagree. Yes, Jane had the angelic features, beautiful blond hair, clear blue eyes, and soft pale skin. But that was only if you loved the sweet and tender kind. If you loved the more wild and eccentric kind, Lizzie would be the best-looking. With her crazy and daring personality, messy brunette hair, bright eyes that changed colors in the light, athletic body, hot temper, and unthinkable actions, she was the only person Will could ever think of, and he was incredibly angry at himself for making a bad first impression. He would ask her later if they could try and be friends, but he still wasn't sure how she'd react. She was unreadable.

"Will! We're about the start the game, you dipshit! Stop drooling at Lizzie!" Will was aroused from his reverie at the voice of Kyle, his teammate. He got in position, right as the girls were about to kick off. Luckily, Lizzie hadn't heard the comment Kyle made. They had found a referee whose 11 year old daughter was practicing with her team, so they persuaded her to ref this game. She blew the whistle and Sidney passed it up to Taylor, who then passed it up to Lizzie as Kyle charged her. Lizzie easily dribbled it around Will, and then was charged by midfield who she managed to get around, then passed it to Sidney who dribbled it for a little bit then passed it back to Lizzie when she got surrounded. Lizzie then charged it and right as she got near, brought her foot back and slammed it into the top right corner of the goal. The ref blew the whistle and Lizzie's teammates surrounded her in a big hug.

"Nice shot, Liz!" Taylor called out.

"Thanks! But don't start getting excited. We're only leading by one. That's still a close call." Becca ran up to them.

"Okay, we had the advantage of kicking off last time, but we won't have that now. They'll probably get back to defense, so I want Lizzie and Taylor to go back to defense, and Lily and Abbey to come up to offense. Britney and Julie, I want you to sit out." That got some groans, but all was well after that.

"Okay, let's go!" Becca called, and they all ran out to their positions. Will, Kyle, and two other guys Lizzie knew as Jake and Zach were playing up front. _Yay, _thought Lizzie. _Now I get to kick Will's ass. Let's see how this goes._ The whistle blew and Kyle passed it to Will, who passed it back to Kyle. Then Kyle dribbled around the midfielders and passed it up to Will. _This is my chance._ Lizzie charged Will, and then proceeded to slide tackle him.

"What the hell?" Will yelled at her.

"What? Can't get your shorts dirty? It's legal, so I'll do it. Sorry." She smirked and passed the ball up to Lily. It went like this for the rest of the game, save the time where Lizzie got a goal from the half-line and when Sidney scored once. Finally the whistle blew signaling the end of the game. Lizzie charged toward her water bottle and almost completely drained it in one long, refreshing gulp. She dumped the rest on herself, letting the ice cold water seep down her back and stomach. Coach Michael approached them, and shook Becca's hand.

"Good game. I think it would be good practice to scrimmage ever once in a while like this. What about you?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh…y-yeah…I think that'd be…uh…great." she stuttered, and then gave a nervous laugh, turning a deep shade of red. That made the whole team snicker.

"Okay." He said, and then started to walk off. He turned around and said; "See you around!" then gave one last grin before he turned back around.

"He's so into you." commented Taylor.

"He is not!" Becca protested, but her eyes lighted with interest and hope when Taylor said that. Meanwhile, while they fought and bickered about how Coach Michael did not like Becca and they were just imagining things, Lizzie felt a weird sensation, like someone was staring at her really intently. She whirled around and caught Will's ice blue eyes before he could turn away. He held her gaze for a second, and then looked down at the ground quickly, his cheeks turning a bright red. _Weirdo…why does he always stare at me? He probably finds me so disgusting that he has to glare at me 24/7. Ugh…he so fucking annoying._

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Will blushed as he looked at the ground. She'd caught him staring at her! _Why the hell did you call her a bitch you dipshit? _A voice in Will's head said. _I don't know…I didn't like her at the time. I was a complete idiot. _Then something dawned on him. _I called her a bitch and I didn't even know her! I made a horrible first impression! God, I'm such an idiot. I'm coming to her house tomorrow and I'm going to ask her if we can be friends. Maybe, just maybe, she'll accept. And then maybe she'll come to like me…I doubt it. I _was_ a complete ass to her. Well, at least the worst she can say is no. _Will finally realized that everyone had left and he was standing on the soccer field fighting with himself.

"Shit!" he yelled as he ran for his car; a black, 2008 Ford Mustang. He climbed in and started the engine. He turned on the radio, and blasted some music while he drove off.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you....

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

How perfectly that fit…Will thought as the song ended. Yes, he'd ask her to be friends. Whether she accepted or not…that just depended.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I thought this was a good place to end it. I'll try to be a whole lot quicker with my updating next time. Sorry again.**


End file.
